Storms of Fate
Category:QuestsCategory: Jeuno Quests Whisper of the Wyrmking |previous=Dawn |next=Shadows of the Departed | cutscenes = }} Walkthrough As of Aug 16, 2014 you are able to call Trust NPCs in this battlefield. See the Discussion Page for Testimonies. You must receive the final cutscene for CoP 8-4 in Lufaise Meadows at Blueblade Fell to begin this quest. *Enter the Ducal Palace in Ru'Lude Gardens for a cutscene with Esha'ntarl. *Return to the Misareaux Coast and head for Cape Riverne. Entering the Dilapidated Gate at (F-7) triggers a required cutscene. **It will be faster to then Home Point warp into Riverne - Site #B01, or you can click on the Spatial Displacement at (D-6) and walk through most of the zone. **If you've completed Further Founts you can use the waypoint to travel to C-10 of Riverne - Site #B01. **If you're walking, you'll be traveling through the "normal" Unstable Displacement at North-East (G-8), which requires a Giant Scale to open. Kill the local drakes to obtain a scale and trade it to the Unstable Displacements to travel through them. *Head to the green Unstable Displacement on the west-northwest side of (E-7). This acts as a battlefield entrance similar to the mini-battlefield in Ghelsba Outpost. *Check the green Unstable Displacement once for a cutscene. *Check it again and select the battle "Storms of Fate" when ready. Bahamut You face the Wyrmking Bahamut. Up to 18 people (one full Alliance) may enter the battlefield. This battle is uncapped. You are given 30 minutes to defeat him. HP/MP are fully restored upon entry. There is EXP loss in this fight. Bahamut has about 26,000 HP. He casts the following spells: *Defensive: Protect V, Shell V, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Cure V **He is fully buffed at the beginning of the fight. *Offensive: Fire V, Flare II, Firaga IV, Silencega, Dispelga, Graviga He uses the following special attacks: *'Absolute Terror:' AoE Terror, absorbed by Utsusemi *'Trample:' AoE damage (~200-500), Knockback and Bind, absorbed by Utsusemi *'Sweeping Flail:' Large AoE (range 20) damage (~100-300) and Knockback, absorbed by Utsusemi *'Touchdown:' AoE wind damage (~300) and Knockback *'Tempest Wing:' Cone Attack wind(?) damage (~400) *'Megaflare:' Wide Cone Attack fire damage (~800). **He uses this every 10% HP he loses. **He insults the players before he uses it: "Children of Vana'diel, what do you think to accomplish by fighting for your lives?" **Further mocks the players while charging Megaflare: "You know your efforts are futile, yet still you resist..." **Taunts afterwards, too: "Your lives are a blasphemy against the mothercrystal!" **Don't bother stunning this; he'll use it again when Stun wears off. **Save your Stuns for his other spells, particularly Firaga IV and Dispelga. **Can use at will as a regular TP ability after 10% health. *'Gigaflare:' Wide Cone Attack fire damage (~1,200) **Used instead of Megaflare at 10% HP. **He insults the players before he uses it: "Contemplate on the good your death will bring as your mortal form is consumed by my brilliance!" **It is faster than Megaflare and harder to stun. **Stun this as there is a chance he will not try after stun wears, and may use Megaflare instead. **Can use at will as a regular TP ability after 10% health. Post-Battle *Defeating Bahamut grants the Whisper of the Wyrmking. *Return to Ru'Lude Gardens and enter the palace again for a final cutscene. *Some users say you must get a cutscene upon entering the Tenshodo and then a cutscene from the Rulude Gardens palace. **After receiving one or both cutscenes, you must wait until the next Vana'diel day in order to begin Shadows of the Departed. ('''Note:' The key item received from this quest is a required item for each Alliance member in order to enter the BCNM The Wyrmking Descends.)''